Break Of Dawn Bunny
by Garu0212
Summary: Kenny y Butters tienen su primera vez juntos. Cancion:Break Of Dawn-Michael Jackson. Dedicado a Mely-Mad Hatter. Feliz Cumpleaños retrasado . LEMMON


_Hola chicas y chicos, mi 4 fic y es Bunny, con dedicación a Mely – Mad Hatter porque su cumpleaños fue ayer 27/05, y ahora es 28,_

**Mely- Mad Hatter**: _si lees esto, este fic es por tu cumple, espero que te guste, si no pues te hare otro luego, lo prometo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MELY_

_Bueno aquí los dejo con este fic, AH! Y tiene lemmon. Mi primer lemmon, espero que te guste y les guste a los demás._

**DISCLAIMER**: _South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone y la canción es de Michael Jackson. Nada me pertenece más que la historia e idea._

**Canción**: _Break Of Dawn, Michael Jackson_.

* * *

**Rompiendo el amanecer**

_Kenny POV_

Desperté y al lado de mi se encontraba mi pequeño rubio de ojos azul turquesa dormido profundamente. Y tu cabeza en tu pecho y mi brazo sobre tu pequeña cintura.

Recordé todo lo que hicimos la noche anterior, la noche más especial, mágica y maravillosa que cualquier persona pueda experimentar en su vida.

Anoche tu y yo hicimos el amor, con este simple acto de amor nos demostramos el amor que tenemos el uno al otro. Con besos, abrazos, caricias, todo.

….

* * *

Después de que tus padres te castigaran por no sé qué cosas, ellos se fueron de viaje y tú te quedaste solo en casa. Me pediste que te acompañara ya que no querías quedarte solo en casa.

Llegue a tu casa en pocos minutos, toque la puerta y me recibiste con una de tus bellas y brillantes sonrisas. Me dijiste que pasara y así lo hice en lo que cerrabas la puerta.

Una vez adentro te dirigiste hacia mí y pusiste tu pequeña mano en mi áspera mejilla y me besaste. Pero este beso fue diferente que los otros besos este era un beso cálido y apasionado, y yo no dude ni un segundo en corresponder este beso de una manera suave pero salvaje. Te separaste del beso, tomaste mi muñeca y me condujiste a tu habitación. Antes de entrar a tu cuarto tenía que estar seguro de esto

-Estás seguro de hacer esto Buttercup, sabes que puedo esperar-

La verdad esto ya lo habíamos hablado antes y quedamos en que cuando Butters estuviera listo lo haríamos.

-C-claro Kenny, siento que e-estoy listo, confió en ti y s-se que no me harás daño, t-tu me amas y yo t-te amo que s-siento que estoy l-listo- dijiste mientras me sonreías inocentemente. Yo solo sonríe y te di un beso en los labios.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, así será- te di otro pequeño beso y te sonríe de nuevo. Abriste la puerta de tu habitación y entramos. La cerraste con seguro detrás de ti. Tome tu muñeca y te conduje a tu cama. Nos sentamos y nos miramos un momento antes de inclinarme hacia ti y besarte. El pequeño beso pronto se convirtió en un beso apasionado en el nuestras lenguas proclamaban el dominio. Rodeaste mi cuello con tus brazos mientras yo los posicionaba en tu cintura.

Pronto te recosté suavemente el tu cama, aun sin separarnos del beso. Yo estaba encima de ti como el dominante. Poco después nos separamos a causa de la falta de aire, un ligera hilera de saliva nos mantenía juntos, nuestros labios ligeramente hinchados y rojos por el beso.

Dirigí mi mano a tu suave mejilla y te empecé a besar tu rostro, luego tus labios, hasta llegar a la línea de la mandíbula. Luego me dirigí a tu cuello, dándote ligeros besos en el mientras tu soltabas suaves gemidos y suspiros.

Tus manos empezaron a tomar mi rubio cabello y empezaste a masajearlo lentamente en señal de que te gustaba. Mis manos empezaron a deshacerse de tu camisa azul cielo, la levante y empecé a tocar tu pecho y abdomen de arriba abajo. Pronto me dirigí a besar tu pecho y estomago, mientras una de mis manos estaba en uno de tus pezones acariciándolo, la otra empezó a rozar ligeramente tu entrepierna.

-Nnggn…K-Kenny…- me separe un poco y te observe fijamente, tus mejillitas mas sonrojadas de lo normal, tus ojitos cerrados del placer que te otorgaba. En cuanto notaste qué detuve mi tarea te levantaste en uno tus brazos mientras con el otro tomabas mi mejilla. Me acerque a ti y te bese volviendo a acostar.

Tus manos se dirigieron al borde de mi chamarra naranja y empezaste a levantarla. Me separe del beso y quitaste mi chamarra en algún lugar del suelo, yo hice lo mismo con tu camiseta y la deje por ahí en el suelo.

-Te amo Buttercup- te di un beso en los labios

-Y-y yo a t-ti Kenny-

Podía sentir como tu miembro ya estaba duro al igual que el mío. Te volví a besar en la boca, luego en el pecho, hasta hacer una hilera de besos hasta tu abdomen. Llegue hasta donde estaba tu pantalón y empecé a desbotonar el pantalón y bajar el zipper. Tú gemías ante los ligeros roces que mis dedos hacían en tu miembro. Pronto me deshice de tus pantalones dejándolos en algún lugar de la habitación, dejando al descubierto un miembro erecto que era cubierto con tu ropa interior blanca. Sonríe ante esto y volví mi mirada hacia ti. Tenías tus manos en tu cara cubriendo tus ojos y tu rubor que se hacía presente en tus mejillas.

Me acerque a ti y retire tus manos. Y vi tus hermosos ojos azul turquesa

-Aun te puedes echar para atrás si no quieres Butters- te dije con una sonrisa

-No, n-no quiero hacer esto, e-es solo que me d-da un poco de p-pena, eso es t-todo- sonreíste de forma tímida e inocente

-Eres muy lindo sabias- tome tu barbilla suavemente y te bese, con mi otra mano baje tus bóxers y la lance lejos. Sentí como temblaste debajo de mí por la sensación del frio al quedar al descubierto lo único que traías cubierto.

Suavemente tome tu pene y empecé a masturbarlo de arriba a abajo lentamente, mientras con el pulgar empecé a acariciar la punta que ya tenía pequeñas gotas de semen

-Aaahh~ Ke-Kenny- sonríe ante esto y te bese el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en tu piel. Tus manos se dirigieron a mi espalda y clavabas las uñas ligeramente. Empecé a masturbarte un poco más rápido.

-Aaahh~

Mis pantalones ya me apretaban y gemí un poco ante esto. Al parecer te diste cuenta y dijiste tus manos a mis pantalones y desabrochaste el botón y bajaste el zipper y bajaste mis pantalones junto con mis bóxers. Yo solo solté un suspiro y gemido de alivio. Me aleje un poco de ti me quite los pantalones y bóxers completamente.

-Pu-puedo?- me preguntaste mientras te sentabas en tus rodillas, me confundí un poco por tu pregunta, hasta que tomaste mi pene y me mirabas a los ojos avergonzado de no saber cómo decirlo. Te di un beso en la mejilla

-Claro, hazlo, esto es de los dos después de todo- tu solo sonríes y con tu mano intentaste copiar mis movimientos como yo lo hice contigo.

-Aaahh~~B-Butters- No pude evitar el gemir, la verdad es que mi pene necesitaba algo de atención

-L-lo hago bien?- dijiste inocentemente. Yo solté una pequeña risa y asentí con la cabeza

Después te inclinaste y besaste la punta del pene suavemente, de nuevo no pude reprimir el gemido. Besabas la punta con delicadeza y empezabas a lamer ligeramente la punta y los lados. Pronto tu lengua bajo desde la base de mi pene esta la punta, de arriba abajo. Yo solo gemía y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás de placer.

-Aaahh…Butters eres…Aaahh…magnifico- yo gemía/decía a mi pareja por el placer que me otorgaba. Pronto inserto en su boca mi pene y empezó un vaivén, primero lento y luego rápido, yo solo sostenía tu cabello con una mano y con la otra te acariciaba tu trasero, tus gemías ante las caricias, al tiempo que me masturbabas, los sonidos de tu boca en mi pene se sentían de maravilla.

-De-detente…me…me voy a correr…- le dije entre gemidos, pronto hiciste caso y te alejaste. Te bese en los labios suavemente. Mientras te recostaba en la cama.

Me separe del beso, y dirigí un dedo a tu mejilla recorriéndola, delineando tus labios entreabiertos. Entendiste mi objetivo y empezaste a lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratase, pronto tomaste dos y tres. Yo solo te daba pequeños besos en el abdomen. Saque mis dedos de tu boca cuando estaban lo suficiente mojados.

-Abre las piernas Butters- te sonrojaste mas ante esto, pero aun así lo hiciste

-Sentirás un poco raro esto, pero tengo que hacerlo- estabas a punto de decir algo, pero inserte un dedo en tu entrada, ante esto soltaste un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Lo siento te lastime?- dije con un poco de preocupación- quieres que me detenga-

-No, n-no solo se s-siente ex-extraño- dijiste entre gemidos. Te di un beso en la frente y dije- Es normal, ya te acostumbraras lo prometo-

Empecé a mover el dedo de adentro hacia afuera, luego inserte dos, tu cuerpo se tenso un poco ante esto

-Relájate, prometo que pronto sentirás mejor- Tu asentiste con la cabeza y continué. Haciendo un movimiento de tijera, para dilatar tu entrada, tú empezaste a gemir más alto cuando inserte un tercer dedo.

-Ngh…ah Kenny…ah…mas por favor K-Kenny- continué por un momento más antes de retirar mis dedos de tu entraba y poner suavemente tus piernas en mi cintura y posicionarme mi pene en tu entrada. Rodeaste mis caderas con tus piernas y mi cuello con tus brazos

-Listo, Butters- te pregunte antes de penetrarte. Tú asentiste con la cabeza y se sonreíste. Con cuidado y despacio empecé a penetrarte lentamente para no hacerte daño, pero aun así soltaste un pequeño grito de dolor

-Aaahh!…K-Kenny….duele…duele!…- lograbas articular entre sollozos, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir de tus ojitos

-Relájate Buttercup, de lo contrario dolerá mas o quieres que me detenga- pregunte mientras le daba ligeros besos en las mejillas

-N-n-no, solo deja que me acostumbre- yo asentí con la cabeza y bese sus labios, en lo que seguía penetrándolo, los gemidos fueron retenidos en el beso. Una vez que estuve dentro de ti completamente espere a que te acostumbraras a la sensación. Yo besaba tu cuello y labios. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que…

-P-puedes…m-moverte Kenny- yo asentí con la cabeza mientras me inclinaba hacia el

-Te amo Buttercup- Salí un poco y luego volví a entrar despacio, y así empezó un vaivén lento. Gemías de dolor que poco a poco se convirtió en placer, una de tus manos en mi cabeza acariciando mi cabello y la otra en mi espalda donde enterrabas las uñas y rasguñadas ligeramente dejando marcas rojizas. Mi cabeza en tu lado derecho, donde podías escuchar mis gemidos y suspiros de placer, mientras besaba y mordía tu hombro. Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes.

-Aaahh K-Kenny…. Mas….ah…mas fuerte…Aaahh!- pediste entre suspiros y gemidos y yo con gusto cumplí la orden acatada. Tome tus caderas y empecé a dar lo más fuerte que pude, hasta que en una embestida, golpe tu próstata obteniendo un grito de sumo placer de ti

-AAAHH KENNY! AHÍ, JUSTO AHÍ, POR FAVOR AHHH!- gritaste y empecé a golpear con cada embestida tu próstata, otorgando el mayor placer posible.

Una ligera capa de sudor se hizo presente en nuestros cuerpos al tiempo que nos movíamos. Entonces estire mi mano y tome tu miembro erecto y duro y te masturbe al ritmo que te penetraba. Gritabas y gemías del tremendo placer, mientras yo soltaba gruñidos y gemidos **  
**

-Aaahh Kenny ¡te amo!, ¡te amo!- gritabas mientras gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por tu frente.

-Nnggn…Butters… yo…yo también…ah…te amo…-dije entre tanto movimiento y gemido.

-AAHHH…KENNY…ME…ME…- gemías/gritabas entre el placer dado

-YO…YO TAMBIEN BUTTERS…PERO HAY QUE…QUE TERMINAR…JUNTOS!- grite al sentir como mi orgasmo y el de Butters se acercaba, esto pronto llegaría a su clímax. Empecé a masturbarlo mas fuerte y se corrió en mi mano

-KENNYYY!- grito mi nombre por el orgasmo. Sentí como se contraía su cuerpo contra el mío y mi pene. Di unas cuantas embestidas mas y termine por correrme dentro de el.

-BUTTERSS!- grite su nombre al tener mi primer y verdadero orgasmo. Estuvimos en la misma posición por unos momentos en silencio. Sentía como sus manos se relajaban en mi cabello y espalda, que probablemente deje marca mañana. De poco a poco deshice mi agarre de sus caderas, el empezó a bajar sus piernas de mis caderas y cuello, mis manos temblaban un poco.

Salí del interior de Butters y caí rendido y exhausto por el ejercicio recién terminado. Después de recuperar el aliento, normalizar la respiración, y establecer nuestro ritmo cardiaco, Butters se acerco a mí poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho y su mano en mi abdomen. Yo rodee su cadera con mi brazo y lo atraje más hacia a mí.

-Te amo, Kenny con todo mi corazón- dijo Butters mientras sus labios rozaban mi desnudo pecho. Yo sonreí y con la otra mano acaricie sus rubios cabellos claros.

-Y yo a ti Buttercup- le di un beso en la frente y continué acariciando su cabello, hasta que escuche unos suaves ronquidos provenientes de él. Sonreí ante esto pronto me deje caer mis parpados, para luego dejarme caer en los brazos de Morfeo y dormir, hasta la siguiente mañana.

* * *

….

Hicimos el amor a altas horas de la noche, hasta romper el amanecer. La mejor experiencia de mi vida. Siento como Butters se mueve y abre sus ojitos color turquesa y me observa. Se rasca un ojo con su mano. Se ve tan lindo.

-Buenos días, mi amor- dijo en un tono dulce, Butters me sonríe y se vuelve a recargar en mi pecho.

-Buenos días, cariño- dice mientras hace círculos imaginarios en mi pecho- que hora son?- me pregunta, reviso el reloj en la mesita de noche

-10:30, del sábado- le digo al tiempo que acaricio su espalda de arriba abajo suavemente.

-Es temprano, durmamos otro rato si?- me mira con tipo suplica en sus ojitos. Yo suelto una risita ante esto y acerco mas a Butters hacia mí y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Te amo Butters- dije mientras besaba su frente y cerraba mis ojos

-Yo t-también Kenny- me beso la mejilla y volvimos a dormir.

* * *

….

_Y que te pareció Mely, es mi primer lemmon así que_

_Bueno?, malo?, pésimo?_

_Si encuentran algún error díganme no hay problema_

_Dejen sus comentarios, review, saludos, criticas, lo que sea_

_Adiós._


End file.
